1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of lowering blood glucose or blood cholesterol levels by administering a bioflavanoid to a mammal in need thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Diabetes mellitus is a chronic condition characterized by the inability to regulate blood glucose levels. It is estimated that 1.5 to 2% of the entire population of the world suffers from diabetes mellitus of some type. Diabetes mellitus is a metabolic disorder of the human body primarily involving an inability of the body to properly store and utilize sugar and other chemical compounds in the metabolism of the body. It is characterized by an elevation in the concentration of sugar in the blood and also by the appearance of sugar in the urine.
In general terms, diabetes mellitus is classified into three types, namely, Type I and Type II. In Type I diabetes, the beta cells in the pancreas, probably through an auto-immune reaction, cease production and secretion of insulin into the bloodstream. Insulin is a hormone that is normally secreted into the bloodstream by beta cells within the pancreas. Insulin enables the body to properly utilize and store (as fat) the sugars that enter the bloodstream as part of the digestive process.
In Type I cases, where the pancreas has ceased producing insulin, it is necessary for the patient to directly inject insulin at prescribed periodic intervals and dosages in order to maintain control of the level of sugar in the blood.
In Type I and Type II diabetes, the pancreas continues to produce insulin but, some or all of the insulin may fail to bind to the body's cell receptors and/or internalization of insulin in the cells is reduced. In such cases, there may be a sufficient level of insulin in the blood, but the ability of the cells to uptake glucose is reduced or non-existent because of reduced internalized insulin. There is a significant need for new pharmaceutical agents that will facilitate regulation of blood sugar, without the necessity for insulin injections.